stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Mel'tak
The Mel'tak class is the Goa'ulds Siege Capital. It has a number of explosive plasma weapons on board to instill fear and death onto a planets inhabitants. It also carries a large amount of jaffa troops to suppress the population once captured. This siege capital can not only take control of planets quickly but it can also be a formidable space fighter targeting enemy vessels weak points quickly and accurately disabling them for eventual capture. This type of mothership was conceived in the galaxy pegasus, to contrast the powerful Wraith Hives. Pel'tak This is the bridge of the structure built in the nucleus pyramid and positioned slightly above the superstructure order not to obstruct the view space. Although the pattern varies from ship to ship (size is the main difference), the common elements are a captain's chair decorated, usually built in the style of the Goa'uld which the ship belongs, and two control panels. The main control console, which is located near the front of the bridge, controls every important part in the weapons system. Is usually built directly in front of the main window, which also acts as a viewscreen for communication. The console of arms is usually hidden under the floor and raised when needed. Engine room The engine room contains all the necessary equipment for the vessel to function. The power core and hyperdrive are in this room, as well as the control crystals for every major system on the ship. A single set of backup crystals is kept on hand for emergencies. Gliders Bay The housings of the wing are on the same side of the pyramid as Pel'tak. When not in use, Death Gliders are stored in racks to save space. When not in use the Death Gliders are stored in the rack to save space. When it becomes necessary to distribute them, have fallen below the racks to the track, where they are then "fired" out of launchers that send them to high speeds. Although the design of these housings can vary greatly from a class of Mel'tak to another, all Death Gliders exit from an opening at the base of the pyramid core, under the superstructure. The bays Glider make use of a force field to contain the atmosphere of the vessel, allowing Gliders death to be launched without the need for depressurization. This field, taking the air, also rejects foreign elements such as water and possibly interstellar gas. This feature allowed SG-1 to escape in a glider from a deep Mel'tak submerged under water. Cargo room The cargo rooms of Mel'taks hold cases filled with weapons, riches Naquadah or whatever else a Goa'uld may need to transport. They are large enough to carry an entire Stargate (several, if need be) and the accompanying Dial Home Device While useless in space, this can allow a Mel'tak orbiting a planet to dial elsewhere if need be.naquadah reactor Power Generator Naquadah reactor Little is known about the details of a Mel'tak's power core. At the very least, it is Naquadah-based, as is most of their technology. It is also known that Mel'tak motherships have an emergency power core. Propulsion Sublight engines Ha'taks use an advanced form of propulsion which circumvents the need for chemical rockets or ion thrusters of any sort, allowing them to achieve great accelerations. These invisible systems, apparently able to manipulate inertia along given vectors, can easily take a Ha'tak to 5% of lightspeed and velocities where planets come in and out of view within a few minutes (they went from Saturn to Earth in minutes at a time when the distance between them was roughly 10.11 AU), and are most likely the system used to keep them at a stable altitude within gravitational fields. These engines are also used to slow the ship down when exiting hyperspace. Hyperdrive A standard ha'tak hyperdrive can propel a Ha'tak through hyperspace at 32,000 times the speed of light. A Mel'tak is incapable of intergalactic travel; it would take over 125 years for a Mel'tak to move from the distant galaxy and return to Milky Way Galaxy .This can be circumvented by various means, such as unexpected hyperspace disruption by the blast wave of a supernova or the addition of a substantial amount of energy. Shields Mel'tak vessels make use of defensive shields to protect them from damage. They can withstand extended fire from other Mel'tak vessels, as well the radiation and heat of the corona of a blue giant for ten hours. A naquadah-enhanced Mark 12A Minuteman nuclear weapon (estimated at 1 gigaton of explosive force) had no apparent affect. They have been shown to be overwhelmed by Asgard, Tollan , and later Tau'rì weaponry. It is however unknown exactly how effective theshields would be against the more advanced O'neill class ship. These shields are incapable of resisting Ancient drones weapon. The generator is located far below the vessel at the very bowels of the ship, inside a very large shaft. It is usually heavily guarded, but is quite susceptible to sabotage by explosives dropped from above. Weapons Staff cannon A Mel'tak possesses 80 Staff cannons for ship to ship combat and orbital bombardment. Despite their size, they are extremely fast and maneuverable. They are placed around the superstructure that surrounds the pyramid. The cannons are placed on diametrically opposed sides of the domes present on the scaffolding structure, along the slope of each arm, making it a total of two cannons per dome, and therefore twelve cannons covering the upper side, with an equal amount of domes, and thus cannons, on the underside. Therefore, their optimal position and hemispherical arc of fire allows a mel'tak to hit any target with a balanced amount of fire, from any position. The various observed levels of firepower, rates of fire, and even projectile ejection speeds indicate that these weapons can be recalibrated at will. The maximum observed range thus far has been orbital, and their maximum firepower is unknown, but indirect evidence would put them at least at 200 megatons per bolt, if not more (based on engagements between mel'taks and their estimated shield capacities). Several point defense lighter cannons are notably present around the base of the pyramid core. Passive System's Communications Mel'taks in general possess the capacity to transmit and receive high quality subspace communications over interstellar distances. Sensor's Like many ships, Mel'taks come with a variety of passive and active sensors. They can scan entire solar systems for activity, as well as detect vessels moments before exiting hyperspace. Sensors are also capable of picking up and engaging targets immediately upon exiting hyperspace. In general, a Ha'tak cannot detect a cloaked vessel, except by using roundabout methods such as disruptions caused by the vessel's presence (heat buildup during reentry, for example). However, upgrades made by Anubis to his own fleet enabled his Ha'taks to notice the presence of cloaked ships such as tel'taks. Other conditions that may blind a Ha'tak are heavily ionized regions or beneath the corona of a star. Sensors obey line of sight principles, since planets, moons and suns are all capable of masking the presence of ships to a Ha'tak's attention. Category:Goa'uld Technology Category:Goa'uld Starship